


Things Have Changed

by TensThighs



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, bongbong is svt's, i really have nothing else to tag, monmon is mx's, thank you for your time lmao, uh the last one i wrote was fluff so here's some angst, yes these are their lightsticks shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensThighs/pseuds/TensThighs
Summary: Monmon and Bongbong had been close most of their most of their lives. They told each other everything. At least Monmon thought they did.~"Monmon’s eyes stung as she walked. She couldn’t care less about all the people around her staring. Her only concern was the fact that her best friend was suffering, and she didn’t know."





	Things Have Changed

When Monmon thinks back to her days in junior high, she feels happiness (besides how much of a pain in the ass homework was). School trips, caring teachers, and her best friend Bongbong that she all loved. Sure there were crappy boyfriends and heartbreak every now and then, but nothing a tub of ice cream and a vent session with Bongbong couldn’t fix.

You couldn’t really label Bongbong and Monmon as a “deadly duo” in school. They both made good grades (rather, Monmon made good grades with the help of Bongbong) and could be considered some of the teachers’ favorites. In fact, they were everyone’s favorites. Voted as student body president and vice president almost unanimously, they were everyone’s friends. And if they were not your friends, they were your friend’s friends.

So Monmon was confused when Bongbong became more distanced to her mid-senior year. Of course, there was the stress of it being their last year in highschool and applying for schools, but it wasn’t anything that could break the two apart. When Monmon confronted Bongbong about it all she got was a “nothing” and a fake smile. Monmon decided not to push it.

The two ended up getting into the same college. But instead of celebrating and having fun with each other over the summer before their first day at university, Bongbong didn’t keep in contact at all. Every call ignored, every text left on read, Monmon eventually got very worried. 

So she went to visit Bongbong’s house.

At least it was their house. 

With busted out windows and graffiti on the walls, it seemed as if not a single soul had been in the small residence for a while. Monmon walked onto the front porch to be greeted by a huge “evicted” sign on the door. For all she knows, Bongbong could be homeless and shivering under bridge. As she trudged back home Monmon ran through several different reasons as to why Bongbong hadn't told her that this was happening to them. Each time she just ended up more confused, Monmon was under the impression that they told each other everything. 

Monmon’s eyes stung as she walked. She couldn’t care less about all the people around her staring. Her only concern was the fact that her best friend was suffering, and she didn’t know.

 

Classes had started about a week ago, but there was still no sign of Bongbong anywhere at the university. Monmon had probably called hundreds of times and texted her twice as much, with no response. By then Monmon had given up. As hard as it was to accept, she had concluded that Bongbong was most likely dead in a ditch. 

That was when she bumped into them.

“B-Bongbongie?” Monmon had tripped over her words, unsure if the person in front of her was really them. Bongbong didn’t have the usual light atmosphere surrounding them. Dyed streaks of black tainted their familiar pink hair. Bongbong’s hair was shorter, revealing many ear piercings and a neck tattoo. 

They huffed, “Watch where you’re going, Mon.” The nickname struck a chord in Monmon’s heart, but before she could even smile Bongbong had walked away. As much as she wanted to, Monmon didn’t follow her.

 

Four weeks after that encounter, Monmon barely saw Bongbong around campus. Every time the two made eye contact, rather it be during lecture or in the hallways, Bongbong would turn around and leave. Eventually, Monmon decided she had enough of the game they were playing. 

“Bongbong, come with me.” Monmon demanded as she grabbed Bongbong as they walked out of class.

“Dude, what the fu--”

Monmon growled, “Shut up and come on.”

Taken aback by the aggressive tone, Bongbong couldn’t really do anything but follow.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think anyone really cares but here's my tumblr: @i-am-the-best-quality


End file.
